Stealthy Night: Reupload
by GremlinX
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own Circle of Magic...Just a one-shot of two of my favorite characters and please R&R!


**Hello there, this is my first fan fiction for the Circle of Magic. It was just a spark of inspiration that I had. Please Read and Respond :)**

**Love, GremlinX**

She watched from the shadows by the doorway of her room as a silent figure crept from their own room into the main room. That said person was obviously skilled in being stealthy, and their tread was light. She watched as the figure stayed to the shadows as they lurked along the edge, making sure to pause and look around every few moments, watching, waiting for any noise to give themselves' a warning in being caught. Then the figure returned back to their room stealthily, but she could hear the sound of soft movement within the room. She followed the noise and let her power seep out to keep the wood in the floors from creaking, so her presence wouldn't be detected. When she peered into the room silently, she saw the figure straighten up on the other side of their window. She hesitated, not sure if she should confront the young child or not.

_Boy, I don't know what you are up to, but you better not get up to no good, or Mila bless us I will tie you to a chair and keep you there forever, _she thought to herself with a shake of her head. She shook her head at his silent escape into the night. It was his first night at Discipline and with one look she knew he was going to be a handful. It didn't bother her that he was from the streets; she dealt with people who came from a background that was less fortunate whenever she went to Urda's House to donate herbs and medicines. What _did_ worry her was what sort of trouble he could get himself into. He was a rebel and one who was not about to walk away from his old life yet. She knew he was still used to being up, no doubt he used the nights to his advantage in his home of Sotat to steal and make what he could. So tonight she would let him have his moment of glory in being able to sneak out. He didn't know that he would be caught when he got back, but why spoil the fun?

Rosethorn smirked and made a magical, vine-like link to the plants around the outside of the cottage to warn her of his return. With her work done she went back to the table in the room to wait. Her movement must have woken up Lark because she heard soft movement from inside the woman's room. Lark poked her head out of her room and cast a worried glance at Daja's temporary room. Hearing soft snores, she knew that they hadn't woken her up and walked silently to where Rosethorn was sitting.

"What are you doing up Rosie? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Lark asked quietly. Rosethorn's mouth curved into a slight sarcastic smirk.

"Sorry Lark, but our other 'desperate criminal' decided to sneak out. Except he forgot that I have excellent hearing," she replied as equally quiet. Lark's eyebrows rose at her answer.

"You didn't stop him? I thought you would have done something about it."

"I decided that he can't do too much harm. Let him feel like he did a great job and when he comes back then deal with it."

"Well, when he does return don't scare him too badly. He does have to stay here and I don't fancy being woken up so keep it down when you do confront him."

"That was a short speech. I thought you were going to list of the usual list of things not to do."

"I trust you dear, just make sure to play nice and leave him in one piece for the morning," Lark replied with a yawn and patted Rosethorn's hand lightly before heading back to her room. Rosethorn closed her own eyes and waited calmly for the young boy's return.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She didn't have to wait long for his return, the grass and other plants near the cottage warned her of a presence nearing the window outside his room. She got up and headed to his room silently and closed his door behind him in order to not disturb the other two sleeping people within the cottage. He didn't notice her slim form hiding in the shadows of his room as he slipped in silently.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She silently asked. Rosethorn noticed the boy stiffen at her words and slowly turn around to face her. From the little bit of light that was in the room she could see a mixture of emotions in his gray-green eyes. The one she liked the most was the hint of fear in his eyes as he noticed who it was who was inside his room. Hearing the light gulp she pressed on.

"So are you going to tell me where you went at this late hour instead of going to sleep like a normal person?"

He didn't answer her but decided to duck his head and look at the floor instead. She was irked by his reaction. This was not the time to test her patience, especially so late into the night. Rosethorn crossed her arms and tapped her barefoot on the floor, waiting. Finally, after a few minutes he looked up and answered.

"I just wanted to go out and hear the quiet. There was a …." He trailed off quietly.

"I know this isn't something you are used to, but if you sneak out again, for whatever reason you will have to face me again. I do not like it when I have to deal with people, especially children, and wake up in the middle of the night to do an interrogation. I let you go out this once, but it will not be happening again. This is your one and only pass so don't make me regret it."

"You aren't going to punish me?" He asked timidly, but with a surprised tone. Anyone else would have hit him or yelled at him. He didn't know what to make of this silent, imposing woman who stood in his room.

"Not tonight. Unlike you I actually want to go to bed. I suggest you do the same boy." She ordered curtly. He nodded and felt her stare at him for a few more minutes, before she went out of his room leaving him dumbfounded. She would have plenty of days in the future to torture the boy and make him learn not to pull things over on her. That didn't mean she was getting soft though and anyone who said otherwise would learn their lesson. Rosethorn didn't notice however the other person who was listening silently to the two.

Lark grinned as she heard the other woman's door close. Maybe this boy Briar would be a good person to have in their life. Obviously her friend Rosethorn was starting to tolerate him, and anyone who could deal with her and get under the woman's skin this early on stood a chance at surviving the stern woman. This boy just might just get the lady to open up a little bit more or maybe give her a run in the money on stubburness.


End file.
